


Kissing Meila Brosca

by Sugarhihihello



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Dwarves, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Size Difference, unhardened alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair wanted to kiss her so, so badly. And suddenly, he was trying to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Meila Brosca

Meila Brosca was talking, telling a story about the Dalish - a mission he had not been on. They’d left the others at the camp as they wandered in search of firewood, and really, he wasn’t listening to a single word she said.

Alistair was, instead, watching her mouth. Full lips, and that quirk to her smile when she was about to tell a joke, and that roughness to her voice he had heard from the other dwarves in Orzimmar, but on her, it was delicious, something he wanted to roll between his teeth. 

_She is so beautiful_ , he thought. Meila tucked one of her little braids behind her ear and looked up at him, all green eyes and cheeks pink with the sun. 

"And then," she said, "Just when we thought we were done…"

He wanted to hold her, press her close without all the armor on. He’d managed to hold her hand once, on pretense of cleaning a wound, and she had been so _soft_. Her tongue flicked between her lips, then she bit her lower lip before laughing at a memory. 

_What would she taste like?_ A shiver ran through him. _What would she feel like? Those lips and… oh Maker I want her._

Before he really knew what he was doing, he’d… _lunged_ for her, a hand cupping her jaw and the other steadying himself on a tree as he pressed himself against her, ducking for her mouth but somehow just smashing his mouth onto the bridge of her nose.

"Alistair!" Her green eyes were wide, blinking rapidly. 

"Oh no." He stumbled back. "That was, um. I…" _You missed, you clumsy idiot. You missed! Maker._ She was so _little_ and he was this big blundering fool, grabbing at her like that. _What were you thinking?_

"Alistair…" Her voice was edging into something soft, wary. 

_Great, now she feels sorry for me. Great job, Alistair._ “Sorry. Sorry. I… tripped.” He knew his face was red. He couldn’t look at her.

"Alistair." He felt her hands on his arm, tugging him. Even through the metal, it sent warmth through his chest. "Come back."

"I didn’t mean to… Look can we just pretend I-"

She slid her foot around his ankle and yanked on his arm and he stumbled, crashing to the ground, armor clattering so loud it startled the birds from the trees.

"What was that for!" His backside was sore and he sat up quickly. "I said I was sor-"

She kissed him, a hand slipping to the nape of his neck to press his face to hers. Soft lips pushing his open, their mouths slotting together with the sweetest thrill. Alistair couldn’t breathe. Or think. Or… he barely got his eyes closed, his body melting, arms not sure where to go. She pulled away and he thought it was over but she came back, kissing him again, and again, not stopping until her tongue ran along his lower lip where she’d tugged it between hers and he groaned.

And she only stopped because she was giggling, her forehead pressed to his. 

"Maker’s breath." He still didn’t open his eyes. "Meila." He finally got his eyes open again, seeing her eyes crinkling with a smile. One of his hands found her face, his rough gloved thumb drawing across her chin. "You _kissed_ me.” 

"Glad to see you’re paying attention." She giggled again.

 _Kiss me again_. Somehow getting what he wanted only made him want her more. He bit his lip to keep from being greedy.

"Next time," she said. "How about you move a little slower? At least until we work on your aim."

Alistair felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah, sorry about… um.”

She kissed him again, a little whisper of a kiss, so quick he didn’t have time to really feel it. “It’s alright.” 

_Kiss me again._ He tilted his face closer to hers, giving her access. _Please kiss me again._

"I’m sorry about knocking you to the ground." Meila tugged at the ends of her hair. "I didn’t hurt you, did I?"

"Kiss me again." He had never heard his voice sound like that, all deep and breathy. It was embarrassing. "That is, um. If you want to."

"Oh, Alistair." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her full weight on him, nearly toppling into his lap as she kissed him. A real kiss this time. Warm and full and he let his arms go around her, hands full of _her_ , pressing her close, feeling her curves beneath the leather she wore. She pulled away enough to speak, her voice buzzing on his lips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages.”

He laughed, bumping her nose with his. “Me too.” 

She grinned and he licked his lips, unable to look away from her mouth.

"So... how about we do it again, mm?" He parted his lips, nervous, a hand sliding up her back to tilt her closer.

And he kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> my dragon age tumblr: [AndrastesAss](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
